


How I Met My Demon

by PsychologicalColors



Series: Klance week 2016 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demon!Keith, Heaven/Hell, Klance Week 2016, Lance likes to think hes a mature adult, M/M, Nephilim!Lance, POV Change, Self-Harm, WriteWorld, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance tried his best not to chase after the troubled looking demon. He really did.<br/>But he ran after him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met My Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Once again rushing to finish these things. I've been having a lot of random inspiration. Let's see how long this lasts.  
> I don't own any shows mentioned.  
> I might continue this some day.

My mom always warned me about the things that lurked around us. She would warn me about the things that came from hell and hid among us and how they were always out to destroy. She would tell me that I was good, my wings white and my halo golden and how I should never taint them. We are children of god, gifted to her and her care. Taught by my elder siblings, my family not on Earth, to heal, to defend, to pray and to believe.

 

Demons were known for the hate of humans, angels, and of God. They were creatures hellbent on destroying everything and taking it for their own. They hated each other, humans, angels, God himself. One thing that no one ever mentioned was that there existed demons who mostly hated themselves; who only hated hell. Damned themselves for existing as they are.

 

Now here I was, with a self-hating demon in my arms steadily healing the damage he inflicted upon himself. What the hell have I gotten myself into. Shit, no cursing, wait, _fuck_. Well its not like I’m a 100% angel anyway.

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t be hurting yourself like this” Lance said quietly to the demon in his arms.  
 

“What do you care” He grumbled looking away from Lance.

 

“I’m here healing your ungrateful ass aren’t I” Lance snipped back sitting the demon boy up once he was fully healed.

 

“It’s not like I asked you too, you feathery asshole” The demon replied.

  
  
Man this guy was pissy.  
 

“Well, I’m doing it anyway. What are you even doing up here, much less in your actual body, doesn’t that like trade your powers for your physical form or something?” Lance asked deciding he’d rather get answer than argue with this mullet haired asshole.

 

“Its better than being stuck down in that depressing shit hole. It's hell” he grumbled.

  
  
Lance couldn’t help but burst out laughing, startling the demon in the process. He glared at Lance, not quite sure on what he had said to make him laugh so hard. Despite his initial annoyance he found his lips twitching.

 

“You can call me Lance, what should I call you all mighty demon?” He asked, his tone playful. He observed the demon for a moment. His face was pensive and a bit unsure.

 

“Keith” He said after a moment, Lance took out a pen and scribbled some on Keith’s arm before standing up and offering a hand to Keith.

 

“Come on emo guy, you can stay with me for now, that spell should hide your scent, I can give you a charm later, something a bit more permanent.” Keith grabbed his hand and got up, giving him a distrusting look. Why would he go through the trouble of masking his scent for him?  
 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“Cause I’m not an asshole, and you seem like you don’t have many friends.” Lance replied casually.

 

“Won’t you get in trouble for this? Don’t they erase you from existence for helping my kind or something?” Keith asked confusion evident in his voice. Why go through all this trouble? For him no less, someone who literally just met?

 

“In this day and age, I’m technically not even suppose to exist, so its no skin off my back” was the reply that came, Lance avoided looking at Keith.

  
  
Keith followed Lance to a small house in a relatively empty neighborhood. His house a bit farther from the rest, located at the end of the dead end street he lived on. Lance opened the door and invited him in. He quietly sat on that couch while Lance went to do whatever he was gonna do. Once Lance was out of sight his mind started to wander to today’s event.

 

  
He had left the underworld, finally no longer able to bear being trapped there. He decided to leave in his own body though, he didn't want to go to the trouble of possessing something. He wasn't planning on returning anyway. He used up most of his magic power getting to Earth and changing his appearance. He looked human, but something didn't feel right. As soon as he arrived and looked around he realized he just didn’t belong, he didn’t belong anywhere. The panic was starting to build up and so, he ran.

  
  
He ran and ran until he ended up in an empty park and lashed out at himself with the small amount of magic he had left. After a while he passed out and the first thing he awoke to were glowing eyes, he figured it was the end for him. After all, angels were to expel them from Earth and with no energy left he was probably gonna die. But soon he found himself feeling... better?

 

He ended up thinking back to the conversation he had with Lance earlier, now that he had time to think about it, he felt somewhat serene in his presence. He stopped that line of thought, remembering a certain phrase the brunet had earlier said.  
  
_In this day and age, I’m technically not even suppose to exist, so its no skin off my back_

 

Was he a nephilim? He didn’t know much about them but he know that they were proscribed after some huge holy war. Lance was young, _really_ young so he definitely couldn’t be a survivor from back then. He sighed and ultimately decided he didn’t care. It didn't matter.

 

Lance eventually wandered back into the living room and handed him a pendant. The small charm hanging in the middle resembled a sword, but with many additions Keith was sure would hinder its wielder. Keith ran his fingers over it before putting it on.

 

“You should keep this on, like all the time, I embedded the same spell into it as I wrote on your arm. Should trick everyone into thinking you’re a normal human, which you practically are now.” Lance mumbled, flopping down on the couch next to Keith. “There’s food in the kitchen, if you even need to eat” He added as an afterthought.

 

 _I'm just as human as you are now I guess,_ Keith though to himself. 

 

Playing with the pendant he lost himself in thought again. By the time he looked up at Lance again, the boy had fallen asleep. How could this idiot just fall asleep with a demon just hanging around at his house!? Keith got up and took the strides necessary to reaching the other. He starred down at the man in disbelief. How could he just trust that Keith wouldn’t kill him?

  
  
Keith groaned in frustration at the carefree idiot sleeping in front of him. Glancing at the door, Keith thought about leaving. He didn’t want to get caught up in anyone’s pace. He palmed the necklace around his neck and quietly made his way out.

* * *

  
  
Tiredly reaching for the back of the couch Lance pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. He knew that casting that spell would take some energy outta him but he wasn’t expecting to _fall asleep_.

 

Once the haze from his mind was clear he noticed the lack of presence in his house. Keith must’ve skipped out on him. Sighing, he laid back down on the couch. He still wasn’t entirely sure what compelled him to follow the guy in the first place.

 

In his head, his mother's words echoed ‘help those who need your help, mi hijo, you have a gift you can use for good’.

 

But Keith was a demon, and his brothers and sisters in heaven would always tell him to stay far away from them. Never to get tangled up with them, for it was their sins that would drag him down.

 

Man why couldn’t he just be a human. At least then he wouldn’t have to deal with Heaven’s agenda.

 

Finally, he got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen, not in a mood for cooking, he pulled out a can of spaghetti and poured it into a small pot to heat it up. He made his way to his room and turned on the TV. Going through the guide he found himself conflicted between watching Steven Universe and La Querida del Centauro.

  
  
Well, one never had enough gay in their life. He switched the channel putting on Steven Universe as he sat back and got ready to eat. Not before he felt someone came through his door though. Sighing, he set his plate down on his desk and went to see who was barging in so late at night. He hoped it wasn’t Maria, as much as he loved his sister, he didn’t want to listen to her 3 hour long rants.

 

He was greeted with the sight of Keith starring at his couch with the most confused face ever. He smiled faintly and called out.

 

“Looking for my sexy self?”

 

Keith jumped and looked up at Lance, confusion melting off his face. “Oh, so you’re not a cat.”

  
  
Lance walked over to the couch and looked down at the cat. “I am in fact, not a cat idiota, but my neighbors cat likes visiting me i.e. barging in and sleeping on my couch.”

 

Keith looked at the cat again before looking back at Lance.

 

“It looks like you”

 

“What?” Of all the things people have said to Lance, this was never one of them. Who would ever compare him to a cat, anyway?

 

“I do not look like a cat” Lance replied after a moment.

 

“Not a cat, just this cat dumb ass” was stated factually in response to Lance.

 

“I don’t look like any cat! If anything this cat looks like me!”

 

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

 

“No!”

 

“Pretty sure it is?”

 

They continued bickering, eventually settling down on Lance’s bed and watching TV. Life with Keith was definitely going to be interesting. He's never felt so comfortable with anyone before left alone some random demon he picked up off the streets.

 

Lance felt right at home and Keith had found a place where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this was lame.


End file.
